Waiting
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Sequel to “Broken In” The hospital waiting room.


**Title:** Waiting  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s: **Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru (lightly KenxBya?)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine. Wildly OOC tho.  
**Word Count:** 1,316  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Broken In"- The hospital waiting room.  
**Dedication:** cheloya, who apparently likes the crack. I can fairly say I was not expecting you to. XD  
**A/N:** Me is writing at work again. LOL is it sad that this is the only place I can the ideas to write? I tried to write last night instead of dick around on the computer but that was an _utter _failure. And so here I am, sitting in the office and I should be doing other things but suddenly I get an idea. WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN THE IDEA LAST NIGHT, WHEN I WANTED TO WRITE? Man, life is hard. XD Though I apologize for this because really. It is very dumb, even after the nearly-two-hours-of-effort that went in to try and make it NOT dumb. But my brain functions are limited in the morning, and it doesn't help that I started off the day by reading an abysmal script.   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Kenpachi fidgeted.

Byakuya glared sideways at him.

Kenpachi fidgeted some more, on purpose this time.

Byakuya sniffed and stopped looking sideways at him, opting to ignore him instead.

Kenpachi took a breath. "I'm…"

"If you're going to tell me you're bored again rest assured I heard you the first three times. I remain unmoved." To punctuate, Byakuya primly flipped to the next page in his girly magazine.

The eleventh division captain grunted in annoyance at his colleague, but didn't end up finishing his comment anyway. Instead, he slouched further into his seat and stared at the white, white wall in front of him.

Children's playthings littered the floor at his feet. He nudged a squeaky toy in the shape of a clown with his toe.

It squeaked.

Byakuya glared.

Kenpachi nudged it again.

Byakuya ignored him.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

Yachiru, oblivious to the tension, bounced up to the pair, holding a doll she'd accidentally decapitated just now.

Byakuya stared.

"She ain't got no insides," Yachiru declared definitively, and angled the body so they could peer down the plastic neck. "Isn't that weird?"

"Quality of stuff's been goin' down these days," Kenpachi responded without batting an eye. "No one takes pride in their work no more."

At that, Byakuya glared at him again, before taking a deep breath and looking at Yachiru, ever patient. "Yachiru," he began, carefully, "it's just a toy. You aren't meant to…search for the insides."

"Oh!" she said, like she understood now, and then scurried off to the other end of the waiting room, back to where the playhouse was.

Kenpachi sighed and watched her go. Turned back to stare at the wall again.

Except…

He paused to eye Kuchiki, who was looking at him rather accusatorily. "What?"

"You are clearly a bad influence."

Zaraki snorted. "Oh, that's news," he drawled, and almost sounded as sarcastic as Yumichika was when he really tried at it.

Byakuya sniffed again and went back to ignoring him.

They continued to wait.

Five minutes passed. Kenpachi toed the squeaky toy again.

Then, a door opened. Finally.

"Finally!" Zaraki grunted, feeling half-out of his mind already.

But then a family walked through the open door, strolled through the waiting room, and left the clinic. The door closed behind them.

"Oh my god," Kenpachi snarled, and slammed his head back against the wall behind him once. Twice.

"Your manners are appalling," Byakuya told him, indifferent to his plight as they waited. He continued to flip through his gardening magazine.

"Why the hell did you make us show up early for this shit if they were gonna make us wait late anyway?"

Byakuya flipped another page and didn't say anything.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and turned to stare up at the ceiling. He started counting the spots in the tiles.

In the meantime, Yachiru played in the playhouse on the other end of the room, alongside several rather bewildered looking other children. Their parents sat nervously by.

There was a scream.

"Don't do that," Kenpachi grunted, by rote, and cursed when he lost count of the spots. "Your new friends're too weak for that sorta shit."

"Please be more careful when playing with others, Yachiru," Byakuya agreed, but didn't look up from his magazine.

Yachiru laughed from atop the little playhouse. "Sorry!"

Five more minutes passed. Kenpachi moved on to his second tile.

"Um…" someone began, and the addition of a new voice gave the two captains pause to look up from their various activities.

"Fuck," Kenpachi muttered, when he lost count again. He sighed and gave up, turning to the interloper instead. "What the hell do you want?" he asked gruffly, eyeing the rather rotund lady who was standing in front of the two captains now.

Byakuya shot him a dirty look for his lack of decorum before turning back to the woman. "May I help you?" he asked politely, though as far as Kenpachi was concerned, the way that Kuchiki-hime said it, it was frosty enough that politeness didn't matter anymore anyway.

The lady fidgeted nervously under their combined gazes. "Um… your little girl… I mean, she's very…"

The two captains stared at her, immobile.

She blinked, swallowed. "Uh… we were just wondering."

From behind her the other parents looked on, anxious.

Byakuya—probably on account of being used to dealing with this social sort of bullshit all his life—caught on to the woman's intention right away. He looked displeased. "We?" Byakuya repeated imperiously, and Kenpachi actually shuddered a bit when he heard the change in the princess's tone. He had to admit to himself that he'd been wrong about Kuchiki-hime's attitude from before. That just now? _That_ was frosty.

He grinned.

The woman pushed on, admirably. "That is, the other parents and I were wondering… if you could maybe, um… get her under control?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

The room froze over.

Finally glad for some entertainment (and the possibility of an ensuing catfight) Kenpachi pulled himself up so he was sitting higher in his chair instead of slouching; his larger form looming beside Kuchiki's smaller, but far more imperious one. And so the waiting room seemed darker all of a sudden as well.

The woman wrung her hands. "It's just…she's very cute, but… she just… we feel that she shouldn't play so roughly with others. It's uh… it's not a good way to make friends, am I right?" She laughed then, trying to sound amiable. It sounded choked.

Kuchiki's brow arched. "We'll take that into consideration," he said simply, and then turned back down to his magazine without batting an eye.

Kenpachi just smiled, and couldn't help it when he added, "Though you don't mind me sayin', ma'am, she ain't even _started _with the rough stuff yet."

His grin sent her staggering back towards the other side of the waiting room.

Which made Kenpachi wonder—again, absently— why everyone was all crowded over there, when there was so much space over here.

Though he supposed that in the long run, he just couldn't care too much no matter how you threw it, and slouching back down again, he moved to return his gaze to the ceiling instead.

A few seconds later, there was another crash from the other end of the room.

"Watch yourself, brat," Zaraki said, and didn't look away from the tile he was currently counting off of.

"Not so loud," Byakuya added, as he found a delightful article on meditative hedging in his magazine.

"Sorry!" Yachiru laughed.

Five more minutes passed.

And then, blessedly, the sound of a door opening.

"Next?" a voice called.

No one moved.

Byakuya turned to the huddle of parents across the room. "I believe you all were here first," he offered, graciously.

"You can go first," everyone said, all at once.

Zaraki grinned and stood. "Sweet."

Byakuya pulled him back into his seat.

"I believe you all were here first," he repeated, more deliberately this time.

A chill wind swept the room.

Zaraki gaped as one woman took the opportunity to hastily snatch her little boy from the rug and practically run from the waiting room into the relative safety of the clinic.

The door shut behind them.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kenpachi snarled, and couldn't help it when a surge of reiatsu swept over the room at his annoyance. Some of the parents fell out of their chairs. One of the kids threw up.

"Your manners really are appalling," Byakuya said, completely unfazed by the angry spiritual energy rolling through the room. "We will wait our turn."

"Oh my god, this sucks," Zaraki grumbled, but slouched in his seat again. "I don't believe this shit."

"Language."

"I hate you?"

"Better." Byakuya flipped to the next page in his magazine.

From the other side of the room, three crashes and another scream.

"Don't do that," the two captains said, in tandem.

"Sorry!" Yachiru laughed.

**END**


End file.
